1. Technical Field
This invention relates in general to a package, substrate and manufacturing method thereof, and more particularly to a semiconductor package, substrate and manufacturing method
2. Description of the Related Art
Along with the advance of electrical industry, the demand for semiconductor packaging technology is booming. Generally speaking, electronic package consists of a silicon chip attached to the leadframe, uses encapsulating adhesive to seal the leadframe and the substrate to avoid moisture or damage caused by collision. The silicon chip has electrical connection through the bond pad of the leadframe to allow electrical connection with printed circuit board.
However, the leadframe with heavy weight and high volume is against the trend to promote light, thin, short and small electronic products.